


Perhaps One Day

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "CotG"Summary: Teal’c’s thoughts as he visits Earth for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Perhaps One Day

"Th...that's the last world on the scroll master," the scribe stammered nervously.

"I want more slaves to choose from," Apophis declared, his eyes flaring in annoyance. He had yet to find a host he believed his mate would find pleasing, and he would not stop until he did.

"Yes my lord," the scribe said, reaching into his bag for the second scroll of worlds. He retrieved the item from his bag and started to unroll it. He felt his heart stop as he realized what he was reading. In his haste to meet his lord at the Chaap'pai he had made a grievous error. He had brought the wrong scroll. This scroll was of the Ta'lak, the dead worlds. Worlds that were inaccessible or forbidden. He beckoned to his assistant and urgently instructed the boy to run back to the temple and fetch the correct scroll. As the boy disappeared down the path he wondered if Apophis would kill him for his error. Most likely. He sighed. If that was to be his fate...so be it. There was nothing he could do to change it.

"What is the delay?" The scribe started and looked to the Serpent Guard standing beside him.

"My lord. I have made an error. I have brought a scroll of inaccessible worlds rather than the second one as my lord Apophis requested. I have sent my assistant but I fear the delay will anger our lord Apophis," he whispered urgently, his eyes wide with fear, his hands shaking.

Teal'c turned and looked at his lord. Yes, Apophis would most likely kill the scribe for his mistake. Without a word, Teal'c grabbed the scroll and strode back to his gold armored 'god'.

"My Lord. Perhaps we should try these worlds," he suggested. "They have not been visited for quite some time. Maybe they possess the prize you seek," he said, hoping to amuse Apophis long enough to give the boy time to return. Teal'c liked the old scribe and would not wish to see the learned, gentle man perish in a fit of pique.

"An excellent idea Teal'c," Apophis said, his eyes glowing, this time in anticipation. "Bring the Tekmanktels," he ordered as he began to press the symbols on the device. One of his Jaffa hurried forward and handed Teal'c the small round scanning device. Since the reasons a world may be forbidden were often good reasons, it would be wise not to blindly walk through the Chaap'pai.

A little later Apophis was getting frustrated and Teal'c was getting worried. They had yet to successfully connect the Chaap'pai to another viable world. Teal'c feared if they boy did not return soon, the scribe would perish.

Suddenly Apophis pressed down on the center delmak and the Chaap'pai sprang into life.

"Send the Tekmanktel through," Apophis ordered. Teal'c stepped forward and casually lobbed the ball through the watery blue surface. Ma'tac handed Teal'c the scanner's receiver and stepped back to his place in the ranks. Teal'c studied the readings and stepped over to his 'god'.

"My lord. The Tekmanktel shows a breathable atmosphere and this..." he said, holding out the device. He saw a small, satisfied smile crease Apophis' features as the man read the signs that signaled a human presence.

"Excellent. We shall go at once," Apophis ordered. His Jaffa immediately stepped forward and assembled in front of the glowing circle. "I shall claim this world in the name of Apophis. Perhaps we shall find Amaunet an acceptable host there," he said as he closed his helmet and followed Teal'c through the Chaap'pai.

~~~~~

Teal'c felt an odd surface beneath his feet as he stepped through to the other side. Odd, the path leading to the Chaap'pai was made of metal. The chamber was large and gray. Compared to the Goa'uld surroundings he was used to he would call it barren. He found it oddly pleasing. He immediately restrained the female, wresting what had to be a weapon out of her grasp. The weapon was strange. It seemed far more advanced than those he was used to, yet still primitive. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He felt the female struggle and he turned his attention back to her, letting the weapon drop carelessly to the ground. 

She was attired similarly to the men, perhaps she was a warrior? No matter. Warrior, slave or queen, she was Apophis' property now.

He heard a thunk as Apophis joined him, followed immediately by six Jaffa.

Teal'c saw Apophis open his helmet, disappointment replacing the anticipation that had been on his face. 

One female. No wealth. No riches. And no control for the Chaap'pai.

"Get your hands off me," she spat as Apophis pulled her closer, mentally gauging her worth.

"Let her go!" one of the men ordered. Perhaps he is her mate. That means nothing now. Apophis will take her. And the man will most likely die. He watched Apophis subdue the woman, using his weapon to prevent her body from responding though Teal'c knew the eyes still saw, the person still felt...they were simply rendered unable to respond.

"Kill them," Apophis ordered. The guards opened fire and Teal'c turned to protect the female from her companions' weapons. This would be a total waste if she died. 

The fight was short and soon the barren gray room was littered with bodies, red human blood congealing on the floor. For all their advanced weapons, these humans fell easily.

"Move the circle," Apophis ordered as he stepped back to allow two of the four surviving Jaffa to turn the inner ring of the Chaap'pai.

"This world is a disappointment," Apophis complained. Teal'c said nothing as the Chaap'pai opened. "If he wishes to live, the scribe's son had better have returned," Apophis threatened.

"Yes my lord," Teal'c replied evenly. He hoped so also. He had hoped Apophis' anger would have abated by now. If the scribe's son had not returned, there would be nothing he could do to prevent the man's death. Teal'c turned his head as a noise reached his ears, sounding absurdly loud over the omnipresent hum of what must be machinery. "My lord. More soldiers."

Apophis nodded and motioned for his Jaffa to go through the Chaap'pai. As Apophis turned to leave, the doors slid open and a portly older man in a dark blue uniform strode into the room, flanked by more people clad like the bodies on the floor. Even without the differing clothing, Teal'c would have known the man was the leader. He held himself with the confidence only true leaders have. 

A confidence Apophis lacked. 

Teal'c saw his eyes scan the room and fix upon the woman in his grasp. "Hold your fire!" he ordered.

Teal'c saw him meet Apophis' gaze, anger flaring in his pale eyes. He saw the older man's jaw set as he realized he could do nothing to save the female without assuring her death. 

In an instant, Teal'c knew Apophis had made an enemy.

Apophis' eyes flared as he recognized and accepted an adversary who refused to back down. His lord closed his helmet and left the world. Teal'c followed his master, dragging his victim, the last to leave as was his duty.

~~~~~

"Put her with the others," Apophis ordered as Teal'c stepped through the Chaap'pai on Chulak. He handed over the stunned woman to another Jaffa to convey back to the temple. The scribe scurried forward. "My lord," he gasped out as he held out the missing scroll.

"Good," Apophis said, nearly tearing the precious scroll from the scribe's hands. "The time of the gathering draws near. We will waste no more time on Ta'lak," he declared. 

As Teal'c waited, masking his disgust with the whole procedure behind a placid face, he thought back to the man in blue. 'There was a man with honor,' he thought. 'A commander I could be proud to serve under.' 

Hearing the unmistakable roar of the Chaap'pai opening he turned, ready to follow his lord as he raided another world. 'Perhaps one day he could serve under such a man.'

 

~fin~

  


* * *

  


> * * *

>   
> © July 17, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
